


Loyal Flower's Guide: A Beautiful Destiny

by mrchimken



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrchimken/pseuds/mrchimken
Summary: Jeongyeon is sure she visits the church regularly so, why is there a lurking demon in her room?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. That's my name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raw fic, to which I mean you will notice typographical, grammatical, spelling errors and I apologize in advance for that, mainly because I write at 3 am and has the sleeping schedule of a college student. (￣▽￣*)ゞ
> 
> Twitter: @whoreformina

“A man? Ugh I know I’m cursed but isn’t this pushing the limits?!”

For whatever reasons that she may be damned – _I am sure I visit church regularly_ – she doesn’t know what logical reasoning will even explain this obnoxious appearance that is gracing her eyes no matter how many times she rubbed them.

“Why he keeps staring? Ugh I wanna poke those eyes out”

Jeongyeon _consciously_ reached out to her eye sockets, nervously checking out if her eyes are still intact.

“Who are you?” she nervously asked, while shakily reaching out for her wattle bottle in the bedside table – _also, just in case she needs something to protect herself_ – she observed the floating creature in front of her.

The creature, with two visible horns peeking out its soft wavy pitched black hair, ash gray wings flapping softly, covered in a sleeveless see through up to its legs, sheltering the knee length red tube dress the creature is wearing, with a necktie to which Jeongyeon doesn’t know what is the purpose of, tilted its head visibly confused as the short haired is, “why does it seem like he sees me?”

“I can see you!” Jeongyeon hissed, frustratedly clutching her dear water bottle for some kind of life assurance.

The demon, crossed its arms, “weird, he even answered me”

“Our Father in Heaven, hallowed be thy name” she nervously muttered, slowly getting up from her bed.

The demon scoffed, “this is not cutting it! First, He gave me a man then a dumb one to add one in the recipe” the demon, squinted her eyes, vividly glaring to the shaken Jeongyeon who managed to grabbed the bible in the piled up books she had.

Jeongyeon groaned, “will you stop addressing me as ‘he’ or a ‘man’?! I’m have two lips okay?! Lips not heads, for God’s sake!” she still clutched the dear bible, in hopes to protect herself.

“You are? Though I believe the existence of your other lips is not for His sake” the demon rolled its eye, not until a realization struck her, wide eyes staring right back at the human, “you can _fucking_ see me, you hoodlum?!”

“I told you that minutes ago!” Jeongyeon shrieked opting to run towards a door not when ash gray wing covered her path, “Hallelujah, hallelujah” she muttered vigorously with the bible covering her face, immediately going to the corner visibly afraid of the now approaching demon.

“How can you see me?”

She lowered down the book to peek before answering, “I have eyes?”

“How about I poke them out now?!” the demon uttered in pure annoyance, to which made Jeongyeon to once again cower in fear behind the bible, while uttering bible phrases she could muster, also muttering her deceased family in hopes she could summon one of their souls.

This is confusing her at the same time scaring her for whoever sake it is, she’s never one to encounter paranormal activities for she knows she visit the church regularly, being genuine in whatever prayer she may utter.

“Will you stop scaring the poor soul?” there was another foreign voice – _I hope it’s my deceased grandma –_ in the room, to which she did not dare to peek her eyes out – _grandma died while having sex_ – but compared to the demon’s voice, this one is definitely coated with feeling of lightness.

She heard the demon released a frustrated sigh, “a dumb one, now housing an angel?”

_A what?_

_An angel?_

_Did the bible phrases work?_

She opened her eyes, she was welcomed with a gorgeous woman clad in white dress above her knees, a white belt with gold lining, and off shoulder frills, halo brightly shining above its head and white crystalline wings, “an angel” Jeongyeon mouthed unconsciously.

The angel smiled, “hello”

“Oh god, she’s about to fetch me”

The last thing she uttered before she was consumed by a total darkness.

_I hope this is not death._

\--

“Mad’s over, you’re finally awake!” the demon sarcastically cheered, towering Jeongyeon over and scaring the human’s wit immediately as the latter started to look for the bible, “you still think it’s gonna work?”

“You could never know!” Jeongyeon hissed, “where’s the bible? Where is– oh, thank yo– _fucking_ heavens!” Jeongyeon clutched the dear book tightly to her chess upon watching the amused look of the angel who gave her the book.

The angel chuckled nervously, “I’m sure we don’t like that”

“You sure?” the demon dared, laugh leaving her pretty lips upon receiving a glare from the angel, “I was just asking, no need to be an ass”

“I’m not a dolt” the angel hissed, eyes glaring to which made the demon laugh louder.

While the human, nervously let out a chuckle, shifting uncomfortably to her bed to which she doesn’t know how she came to, remembering she passed out in the hard cold floor, “am I gonna die soon? Is that why I’m seeing the two of you?”

“No” the angel answered kindly.

“You want to? I could send you in– that hurts!” the demon cough upon receiving a harsh jab to her stomach from the wings of the angel beside her, “don’t mind her” the angel reassured to the frightened Jeongyeon.

“W–why then?”

The angel smiled while the other creature beside her only scoffed, “at the age of sixteen all humans receive guardian beings or angels” the white being glanced briefly towards the grumpy demon, “well in your case, guardian demon I suppose”

Jeongyeon harshly pointed her finger at the demon, “she’s my wha– not you?!” she grasped the bible even more tightly in her hands.

The angel nodded its head, “I believe so”

“You got a problem with it?” the demon asked – annoyed, “I can make you talk to Him though you won’t be back her– I’ll swear to Devil’s name if you jab me again I’ll break that hoops of yours!” the demon hissed, rubbing her side.

“You can’t” Jeongyeon puff an air, “you’re a devil”

The mentioned being scoffed, “oh, you won’t like a dare with the devil” there was an evil glint playing in the demon’s eyes to which made Jeongyeon uttered vigorously the name of the saints again.

“Don’t worry, she won’t do that” the angel mused.

_Won’t – means she can._

Jeongyeon chuckled nervously, “can’t I switch with you?”

“Well you can’t, or else the order will be destroyed or so we’ve been told” the angel uttered apologetically, to which made Jeongyeon’s shoulders go down, “you’ll be safe, don’t worry”

Jeongyeon glanced at her guardian who only raised her eyebrow at her, “I’m really not sure about that”

The angel chuckled, “you’ll be, I’m off to my human – if you have anything you’re curious about you can ask her” and the angel was suddenly out of the vicinity of her room, only the demon and her are left bearing an awkward or rather a tensed one.

“This is our first day?” Jeongyeon grinned, showing the bible to the demon.

“Do you want to go to hell now?!”

“Angel, where are you?! I told you I’m not safe!”

\--

Jeongyeon is still baffled with the occurrence of events, but seeing how life would not stop for her to understand everything that it throws at her – she decided to shove it off from her thoughts, deciding it’ll be better to think once she finish doing these assignments of hers and will talk it out to one of her closest friends but it seems it’s the wrong decision to do so.

_How come I’m so good at making bad decisions? I should major in this in college._

Jeongyeon frustratedly bit her ice cream, “are you listening?”

“Who in devil’s name bit their ice cream?!” her best friend, _Park Jihyo_ , horrifyingly asked seeing the actions she just committed seconds ago.

“I don’t know? My guardian?” Jeongyeon shrugged, “or maybe not” she continued upon seeing the threatening glare her guardian threw on her.

Apparently, she was told just this early in the morning that wherever she will go the demon will be there to accompany her as her guardian to which of course she rejected the idea – _but I don’t want to be dragged in hell_ – but took it back immediately seeing the threatening way of how the demon flap her wings.

_She’d take me there without any hesitance._

“Yah, Yoo, you’re the one who’s not listening” she snapped out of her thoughts blinking absentmindedly before responding to her friend’s whining, “what?”

Jihyo shoot her a glare, “I’ve been asking what you were telling me about demons and guardians? Are you into cult now?”

She almost died due to her choking on her ice cream because of Jihyo’s wild proposition, “do you believe in guardian angels?” she wiped the corner of her lips while briefly glancing towards the demon who had an amused look.

“I don’t?” Jihyo answered, “I mean look, if there is, I won’t be friends with you”

The demon laugh echoed in her ears while she had this disbelief look in her face, but what got her attention even more is how the demon can laugh freely as if she did not spawn from the depths of underground – _she can be pretty_.

“I like your friend” the demon mused, “she knows she was cursed through you”

_She’s not pretty._

_She’s the spawn of Satan – I mean figuratively as well, though she is, literally speaking._

“She doesn’t like you” Jeongyeon hissed back, gaining a surprised look from Jihyo who looked around trying to spot who her friend is talking to, “who doesn’t like me?” Jihyo asked to which got Jeongyeon into another coughing session.

Jeongyeon sighed, seeing the demon into laughing fits, “Me, I’m she” crumpling the ice cream packaging she toss it towards the near trash bin – it’s currently their lunch break – before focusing her attention back to her friend, “so, do you believe?”

Jihyo shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know? Should I?” she earned a disapproving look from Jeongyeon to which she dismissed as she continued, “if it’s ghost I would but guardian angels? That’s quite the stretch, Yoo, maybe if guardian demons” Jihyo jokingly said to which she earned a horrified look from her best friend.

“You do?!” Jeongyeon asked.

Jihyo rolled her eyes, “of course not, idiot”

Jeongyeon grumbled in her seat, standing up along with Jihyo as the bells rung, “maybe I really should join a cult”

“Why can you not opt for a more normal dream?” Jihyo mused.

“Why can’t I opt for a more normal friend?”

“That’s my line” Jihyo can only sigh.

\--

“Why can I see you but my friend can’t?” Jeongyeon asked, as they stride towards – floating for the demon – the familiar street that Jeongyeon usually walks alone but is now accompanied, not by a human but a demon.

The demon pondered for a moment before glancing down at the younger, “maybe you are cursed and she isn’t?”

Jeongyeon glared at the demon, “funny, maybe that’s why I’m seeing you too”

The two fought in glaring contest, but was broken down when a body crashed towards Jeongyeon’s petite one, almost nearing taking Jeongyeon’s life right there and then, looking down she was welcomed by her grinning sister.

“Chaeyoung! You almost killed us there” she scolded to the grinning kid.

The young kid let out a happy giggle, “are you going home?”

Jeongyeon knelt down, scooping Chaeyoung into her arms – Chaeyoung is in elementary, and the size of her little sister is smaller compare to the average ones due to some illness – carrying the latter, “yes, are you too?”

“Your sister looks…” the demon trailed off seeing the threatening glare from Jeongyeon to which the demon only dismissed before continuing, “so cute compare to your ugly ass”

Jeongyeon snorted focusing her attention to the small child in her arms, “Chaeyoung, let’s go home, alright? It’s dangerous to wander, there could be some evil witch demon around”

Jeongyeon controlled a yelp after feeling a sudden jab from the demon’s wings on her side, keeping her composure in front of her young sister as they dashed off towards home, chuckling lightly seeing the fuming demon behind her trying to chase her.

But Jeongyeon almost died again, for a different cause when a sudden angel pop in front of her, almost letting out an unladylike scream if not for Chaeyoung’s tap on her shoulder asking her why she did stop – _I think I’ll meet the heaven sooner._

“Thank God, you found her” the angel worriedly exclaimed, staring intently to the kid in her arms.

Jeongyeon deadpanned, “I’ll really be thanking Him sooner if the two of you won’t stop popping like a madman”

“Unnie, who are you talking to?” she cleared her throat smiling to the child, shushing the small being before focusing her eyes back to the apologetic angel.

“I thought you’re gonna go to your human?” the angel nodded her head, “why are you he–No!” Jeongyeon hissed upon realization, hugging Chaeyoung closer to her putting distance between her and the angel while the said white being only rolled her eyes in disbelief.

The angel sighed, “you really think you had much of a choice towards that considering you have ‘that’?” the angel motioned the not so amused demon behind her who glared at the white being.

“What do you mean by that?” the demon hissed, inching closer towards the angel who doesn’t seem to mind, “want me to drag you down?”

“It seems you only know how to be under” the angel smiled rather devilishly contradicting her shining wings while a demon seemed to be offended.

“You did just not call me bottom!”

The angel shrugged, “I just did?”

Seeing the brewing argument between the two supreme beings, Jeongyeon carefully walked away with Chaeyoung in her arms, still weird out by her older sister’s behavior, “unnie, are you okay?”

Jeongyeon nodded her head, “Chaeyoung-ah, make sure you throw salt in front of our door later and utter an exorcism prayer three times later, alright?” the kid nodded cutely.

“We heard that!” the two beings chorused.

\--

Jeongyeon kept her eyes staring at the ceiling, head full of thoughts – obviously concerning a said demon – thinking of how the events occurred to her out of millions of people here in Seoul, South Korea. She released a frustrated sigh, body switching to side while glancing at her window, to which the demon is resting.

“Say, why can I see you?”

The demon glanced at her before focusing its eyes back towards the sky, showing no sign of stars nor moon, only darkness, “maybe you are cursed” the demon scoffed.

Jeongyeon used her palm to support her head, “I mean I know that, guessing I can see you right now, but for real why though?” Jeongyeon sat up, focusing her entire attention towards the unamused demon, listening to her rants, “I’ve never had an encounter with ghosts, I go to church regularly”

“Do you want me to poke your eyes out?” the demon deadpanned.

Jeongyeon grumbled, “I don’t mean it like that! I’m genuine–”

“Do you pray?” the demon asked.

“I do, do you?”

The demon inched closer, “shall I send you to your death, right now?!” the tone was from pure irritation and when the idea popped into Jeongyeon’s thoughts, “oh, you’ll burn right?” she asked to which she received an eye roll from the said demon.

“I’ll _fucking_ burn you, I swear to God”

Jeongyeon grimaced, “you mean devil, right?” the demon sent her a glare to which she only shrugged.

_Stating facts here, sir._

“Do you pray sincerely?” the demon repeated its question to which Jeongyeon nodded her head, “then go talk to Him right now and ask because I’m sure guardian angels or demons aren’t supposed to be seen by humans” the demon leaned back to the window frame – her previous position before Jeongyeon pissed her off.

Jeongyeon crossed her legs, “can you let people see you if you want to?”

“That’s a law” the demon answered, “we are not supposed to be seen by people, means we can’t show ourselves either” the demon continued, “you sure you’re human?”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure I am, you sure you’re my guardian?”

“Shall I drag you to hell?”

Jeongyeon smiled sarcastically, “you’re really such a _wonderful_ guardian! You hear me, Jesus?”

“Why don’t you go and sleep? It’s already past your bed time, you madman” the demon hissed to which Jeongyeon only rolled her eyes.

“What’s your name then?”

She can see how the demon’s eyebrows furrowed, “why do you ask? Are you gonna chant my name in your prayers because that’s not gonna work”

“Aw, missed” Jeongyeon chuckled receiving a glare from the said demon before she continued, “you said I should pray and ask, right?”

Confused beyond words, the demon asked, “what do you need my name for?”

“To tell Him about you? I’m sure He got many guardians He probably won’t know who I’m talking about” Jeongyeon reasoned.

“I’m sure He knows” the demon answered quietly.

Jeongyeon placed her hand in her mouth, surprised expression in her face, “don’t tell me we got the same name? Amazi– I mean not amazing!” Jeongyeon is sure that if this demon is not her guardian, the latter would have taken her already to the depths of hell – _thank God she is_ – seeing how the demon’s glare is venomous and irritated right now, she tried to smile it off, “I’m kidding, so what is it?”

“I really think I should drag you down”

Jeongyeon showed a dismayed expression, “you really should pray”

“Alright that’s it” the demon spread her wings wide, about to jokingly dragged the human when she gets caught up with Jeongyeon’s reaction to her wings.

“Your wings are really beautiful, now that I’ve seen them” the younger smiled genuinely, grinning like the kid she is towards the caught off guard demon who slowly retract back its wing. Clearing her throat, she went back to her previous position, observing the still amazed expression Jeongyeon has, “ _Im Nayeon_ ”

“Im Na– what’s that?”

The demon, _Nayeon_ , rolled her eyes, “that’s my name, Im Nayeon”

\--


	2. I'm here

“Why did you turn into a guardian? Were the Heavens really desperate?”

The demon, Nayeon, threw the human a glare before turning the next page – Jeongyeon lent a book towards the demon, seeing how Nayeon was becoming bored, almost sending Jeongyeon into flames just to ease her boredom – of the book she’s reading, “why did you get born? Were your parents really desperate?”

Jeongyeon scoffed, crossing her arms, “please, they are lucky to have me”

“You mean your older sister?” Nayeon glanced at the annoyed short haired, “she seems to be doing well in acting industry”

“I am not the curse one here!” Jeongyeon yelled, receiving a hissed from the floating angel beside her bed – Chaeyoung, went to disturb her sister early in the morning and now the said child is sleeping peacefully in Jeongyeon’s bed.

The angel threateningly said, “if she wakes up because of you two idiots, I’ll send you both back to her hometown” the angel pointed harshly at the unbothered Nayeon who only continue to read whatever book she was given.

_Angel or demon – I’m bound to meet Him sooner._

Jeongyeon chuckled nervously, “it was her fault, though!”

“I don’t mind being sent back” Nayeon focused her attention at the nervous Jeongyeon, closing off the book, “at least I can detach one or two from someone and it’ll just grow back perfectly so I can repeat it again” Nayeon finished in a smile.

Jeongyeon nervously hugged herself.

“Wanna read the bible now, Nayeonnie?”

Nayeon inched closer to which made Jeongyeon run towards behind the angel, “how bout I detach your limb now?!”

“Speaking of bible, it’s Sunday today” the angel answered facing Jeongyeon who just sheepishly rubbed the back of her nape, “why are you here?”

Jeongyeon grinned, sitting back to her bed beside the sleeping figure, “doesn’t seem to work considering I have her” she continued, seeing the venomous aura that suddenly came out of Nayeon’s body, “or maybe I really should just in case”

_Just in case she’d dragged me down there._

It was a fine Sunday, considering there’s no school Jeongyeon opt to stay within the vicinity of her room to have a stress-free weekend but doesn’t seem the case seeing the two floating creature in her room – _why did I think it’s stress-free?_ – wordlessly flying around in her room.

The angel nodded her head, “throw some exorcism prayers too”

“How about I exorcise you now?” the demon dared, raising her right eyebrow to the not so amused angel in front of her, “I guess salt will be enough to shoo you off”

The angel positioned her hands in a prayer position glaring at the demon, “in the name of the Father”

“How dare you!” Nayeon shouted, spreading her wings to attack the angel to which was mimicked by the white being and now they are in fight – _more like wings fight._

Beyond tired and drained because of the two floating creatures in her room, Jeongyeon focused on her sleeping sister removing some of the hair strands that is covering Chaeyoung’s face, “say, do you think if we fry those wings they’ll taste good?” she giggled seeing the movements of her little sister, “probably not, right?”

She let out another soft giggle, fixing the blanket on her sister’s body when she realized it suddenly turned quiet, turning her body around she nearly let out a scream seeing the two figure hovering over her, “w–what’s wrong?” she nervously asked – _they are not planning to send me down, are they?_

“Shall I drag her now?” Nayeon seriously muttered, looking at the angel beside her before glancing at Jeongyeon.

_They are not planning to send me down – they are about to do it!_

The angel nodded her head, “I can process the paperwork of her death to make it natural” mimicking the action of the demon while Jeongyeon nervously let out a chuckle before carefully standing up and walking backwards towards the door.

“Should I start chanting the devil’s name too?”

“How dare you!” the two chorused.

\--

If it weren’t for Jeongyeon’s mom calling her out earlier – _I’m sure it’s Satan calling me now_ – she’s probably down somewhere in the depths of hell but thank the Heavens – _not sure if I should thank them when their angel was about to drag me down too_ ­– she was called to buy the groceries since she did not go to the church.

_I never loved to hear my mom ordering me something._

That is why she’s walking now between the aisle, looking between the things she was asked to buy while trying not to be distracted by the floating demon behind her, but it seems she won’t be able to keep it up.

“What are these bloody items?” she heard the demon grimacing while looking through the stacks of vegetables, “these doesn’t look appetizing”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “never seen a vegetable in your life?”

“Aren’t those trees?” Jeongyeon looked to what was Nayeon pointing only to released a stressed sigh before picking up the said vegetable and placing it into her cart.

“My lovely guardian, that is a broccoli” Jeongyeon answered, pushing her cart now towards the ice cream section because of course – this is the compensation for the work the she did, she scanned through the contents and picked up two flavors before continuing towards the cashier to get everything paid for.

“Hey, the human’s taking away our goods!” Jeongyeon really tried so hard to ignore Nayeon’s demeanor upon witnessing the cashier’s actions, “hey, you brat! She’s taking them away!”

_Please save me._

“I’ll drag that woman to the last level of hell and burn her skin and let her feel every inch of pain while I detach her limb–“

Jeongyeon nervously chuckled, “will you shut it?” she cleared her throat, smiling it off to the baffled cashier.

Nayeon crossed her arms, her wings now in wide open adding more nervous breakdown to the already stressed out Jeongyeon, “I shall let her know what do we with thieves! We remove their nails first letting them feel p–“

Jeongyeon let out a nervous laugh, holding the cashier’s hand again who became nervous and afraid because of the short hair’s actions, “should I help you so we both can stop freaking out?” the cashier nodded vigorously to the latter’s proposition.

\--

They are on their way back to Yoo’s residence while the demon kept her mouth shut noticing the annoyed and irritated form of the human she is guarding – completely unaware of what she did – following Jeongyeon’s back like a lost puppy.

Jeongyeon stopped on her tracks, harshly turning around and glaring at the demon, “what was that?”

The demon gulped, looking anywhere but the inquiring eyes of the short haired, “I t–thought he was trying to steal them” the demon said nervously while Jeongyeon kept her eyes on the demon.

“He wasn’t!” Jeongyeon hissed.

Nayeon crossed her arms, glaring back at the annoyed human, “well, I did not know!” completely annoyed because of the attitude the short hair was giving her – she’s just out here to do the job she was given and yet she’s receiving such harsh conditions.

“You could have asked me” Jeongyeon reasoned, “not everyone here is bad as the place you were in” Jeongyeon knows she shouldn’t utter those words because the next thing she saw completely gave her guilt more than she could carry.

“I know and I’m trying to change that” the demon uttered quietly before vanishing in thin air, now Jeongyeon was left with guilty conscience and heavy bags while she walks back towards her home with hefty steps.

She did not know why but it seems that’s a sensitive topic even if the demon jokes about dragging her back to hell – _maybe she really doesn’t wanna go back to such place_ ­– consumed with her thoughts, she arrived in the porch of their house.

_Maybe she’s back in there already._

She helped her mother with the groceries before going back to her room with the ice cream in her bag, but she was welcomed instead by a quite ambiance – it seems she really hit a sensitive topic to the demon. She sighed, going closer to the closed windows before opening it and nearly screamed seeing the floating figure of Nayeon beside the window.

She bit her lower lip, clearing her throat awkwardly, “I thought you went somewhere”

No response.

The demon only kept its eyes forward, not budging to her presence, sighing she pulled out a packed ice cream offering it to the figure beside her but Nayeon did not bothered, only keeping her eyes forward – _I really fucked up_.

She was about to open her mouth when Nayeon beat her to it, “should I cut your tongue for speaking useless things?” Jeongyeon gulped, sensing that there was no banter to throw in the tone that was used, “so you can live safely free from danger in using words?”

Jeongyeon sighed, looking down upon receiving the hard stare of Nayeon – she still has the guilt she was carrying earlier, upon seeing the glistening eyes of the demon to which she is also receiving right now, “I’m sorry”

“You should learn how to use words – what to speak and what is to not” Nayeon continued, while Jeongyeon nodded her head, “not because we are entitled to freedom of speech but think of it as basic sympathy owing to the fact that there are certain things that shouldn’t be said”

Jeongyeon listened quietly as they were consumed by the silence for following minutes before Nayeon continued, “because it’ll hurt them” Jeongyeon smiled before offering the already thawed ice cream.

“It melted, but peace offering?”

Nayeon snorted, taking the treat into her arm and freezing the said melted food to which sent Jeongyeon into a coughing fit, “you can do that?!”

“I could freeze you to death too” Nayeon mused unwrapping the said treat, “what’s this?”

“Ice cream” Jeongyeon answered, waving her thawed treat as well when Nayeon suddenly freeze it including the short hair’s hand sending Jeongyeon into a screaming fit while Nayeon demonic laughter echoed through the air.

\--

“Should you really follow me to school?” Jeongyeon whined upon their early arrival to the premises of the short hair’s school, with Nayeon floating beside her.

Nayeon hummed, “should we do it the other way? Follow me to the depths of hell?”

Jeongyeon smiled, “I shall lead the way, your majesty” moving aside to let Nayeon float first to which she snorted as she followed the older, murmuring some exorcism prayers as they walk towards Jeongyeon’s room to which she was welcomed particularly by no one – she’s the first to arrive.

“Aren’t you the two goody shoes?” Nayeon asked, seeing the empty classroom while Jeongyeon settled in her seat at the very back.

Jeongyeon looked at the window, palm supporting her chin, “I agree, so why come I was blessed with you?”

Nayeon glared towards the back of the younger before floating towards the window and settling herself there, like she usually does with Jeongyeon’s room, “blessed, came from you”

“Sarcasm doesn’t ring a bell?”

The demon did not bother to reply, watching the group of students entering the premises of the school, giggling with no hint of problem before briefly shooting the human beside her a glance, “you’re not very friendly, are you?”

Jeongyeon shrugged, “you’re not in any position to comment that”

“I’m a demon”

“My point” Jeongyeon grinned seeing the dismayed expression of the latter, “why?” the demon asked her to which she only shrugged.

Unlike to her friend’s similar like God’s reincarnation – Park Jihyo, she’s more on the low profile side. She’s already satisfied with her best friend and two unwanted companies in named of Im Nayeon and the still unnamed angel – she doesn’t want to complete the recipe of her miseries by befriending people who only want her because of her sister and father’s profile.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking why?” Jeongyeon replied, “you still haven’t answered why did you turned into a guardian? I’m pretty sure your case isn’t that normal”

The demon hummed, facing the human properly, “what’s not normal?”

Jeongyeon pointed her horns, and prominent ash gray wings, “you’re a demon. Guiding a human isn’t really the job description I read in the books I’ve seen, including the bible of course” she watches as an amused smile grace the demon’s already beautiful face.

There was a bearing silence between the two of them when the black winged woman chuckled softly, “ _what’s not normal in being desperate?_ ” the tone was soft yet the words contradicts it. Jeongyeon was caught off guard and was unable to answer.

The demon only smiled, “your friend’s here”

She wants to answer, but decided against it. There was something in the demon’s eyes that she cannot fathom nor pinpoint for the few seconds the latter answered her. Seeing that the conversation wouldn’t pushed further she dropped it as Jihyo appeared in front of her.

“You look like you’re in deep thoughts. Didn’t know you use your brain” Jihyo smug to which she rolled her eyes, “Didn’t know as well why I befriended you” Jeongyeon snickered to only earn a laughter from her friend.

She glanced once again to the window and the demon is nowhere to be found now, instead a lone feather resides. She let out a small sigh sensing that she really couldn’t get the answers she wants from her guardian; she reverted her attention back towards Jihyo who’s telling something that Jeongyeon couldn’t understand for her mind wanders somewhere – someone – else.

\--

“Why are you here?”

Nayeon kept her eyes straight forward, watching particularly nothing as the students are confide within the vicinity of their classrooms, yet she rather has those snotty brats rather than to have the company of an angel – who’s floating beside her right now.

“Did your horns got misplaced in your ears?”

_Yes. They are about to be shoved in your mouth._

She hissed, glaring at the white being, “want yours to get misplaced?”

“Shall I place you back?” the angel dared, crossing its arm in its chest to which did not bother the demon at all. Nayeon snickered letting out a disapproving ‘tsk’ before answering, “how can you place someone who had nowhere to go back?”

Seeing the solemn reply, the angel only let out a soft chuckle while letting her eyes consume the scenery before them – they are in the rooftop – enjoying the serene atmosphere, “ _I’m sorry_ ” the angel uttered getting the attention of the demon.

Nayeon raised her eyebrow at the latter, “that’s weird. An angel apologizing towards a demon”

“It is really weird” the angel laughed, eyes now trailing to the walking students, “so this is why you’re here. Don’t” the white creature raised her hand, signaling Nayeon to stop, “almost all of them are still on pre-puberty” the angel shrugged while the demon owns a disgusted expression, “what?”

“That’s disgusting!” Nayeon hissed, putting some distance between her and the white being “why were you thinking something so despicable?”

The angel rolled her eyes, “I thought demons are lust filled?”

_What in hell’s name could this angel be reading?_

The demon eyes doubled in size, completely baffled from the words that the angel uttered, “do you hear – yourself sometimes? When you speak?” Nayeon scoffed, “forsake whatever rotten books you’ve found!”

The angel grinned, “and you love getting into butt stuf–”

“I said forsake!” Nayeon replied – in horrified tone to which earned an earful of laughter from the white being, completely enjoying the demon’s traumatized look.

The white creature continued, “not the butt then is it the mouth?”

Fear filled Nayeon’s orbs as she unconsciously hugged herself putting another distance between her and the divine being, “you’re beyond help. The man above had forsaken you; I’m telling you” Nayeon replied in disgust.

“Please, humans have quite the wild perception of things” the angel scoffed, “found them in Jeongyeon’s room”

“You found what?!” Nayeon really feel like she’s bound to meet the devil – she feels having a cardiac arrest because of the sudden revelation, “those were from that oaf’s possession?”

The angel sheepishly grinned, “uh, I’m lying?”

“Which part!” the angel only laughed to Nayeon’s bizarre reaction gaining a disapproving look from the said underground creature. To see an angel laughing beside a demon is really a weird sight but not for all. The angel smiled softly, observing the irritated features of the demon, “ _I’m sorry_ ” it was a whisper more silent than the air so it was no surprise the demon did not catch it.

“Instead of ogling, why are you really here?” Nayeon asked to which the angel shrugged, glancing towards the sky for a brief moment, “I’m guiding two beings” the angel answered honestly.

Confused, but deciding not to inquire knowing how complicated the divinity is, Nayeon asked instead, “have you told her about her sister?” the white being shook her head in disapproval, eyes trained in somewhere far, “we, the guardians are the bearer of good and bad depending on where we direct the light” the angel whispered.

“Must I be the bearer of bad news?” Nayeon chuckled, following the line sight of the angel, “me as a demon was already putting the wits on the child. In no time I’d be the embodiment of misfortune in her eyes”

The angel solemnly shakes her head in disagreement, “you’d be far from it don’t worry”

“I suppose I could worry first to prevent that hoodlum from slipping through the cracks of hell” Nayeon let out an inaudible groan remembering the rude addresses of the said human towards the divinity.

The angel nodded, “yes, it worries me too that she might meet the divinity earlier than intended to”

“Right”

\--

“Jeongyeon, fetch the broom from the art room, will you?” she reluctantly nodded her head towards the favor of her best friend, heavily dragging her feet towards the unoccupied room – remembering a certain demon – she fished out the feather she picked up earlier.

_It looks pretty but doesn’t seem like it’ll taste good if you’ll fry her wings._

Jeongyeon sighed – the demon still hasn’t grace her with her presence since after the weird turn of their conversation this earlier morning. Thinking she may have overstepped she glared towards the poor feather, “she could have told me instead of going off somewhere”

“Will go anywhere I am, my ass. She went off hiding!” Jeongyeon sulked, placing back the feather harshly into her pocket while she tries to spot the broom but failed to do so with the darkness surrounding the place, “where’s the switch?”

She was about to reach the switch when she heard a shuffling of movements that definitely does not belong to her – she’s okay with demon and angel stuff but she’s definitely a no getter towards other paranormal activities – _I’m normal, if you failed to notice._

She gulped, pulling out her phone and using a flashlight, “uh, s–someone’s there? I’m just borrowing a broom, that’s all!” it was just an absolute silence that answered her.

“Hallelujah, praise the Lord” she started to sing nervously with off key but she can worry about getting the notes wrong later, “Hallelujah” she chorused once again – _I should’ve carried the bible._

She hurried to look for a broom when another bustling came behind her back, she immediately turned around as she positioned the light to see whatever – _what could it be_ – made the noise but was met with covered paintings in their easel.

Jeongyeon feels like uttering all prayers including their comma and period. She heard another bustling from her side but decided against it, hurriedly opening the locker to which contained the brooms and mops but felt all of her knees losing their strength when she was welcomed by a creature.

_A fucking demon, Lord._

“Fuck”

The demon wickedly smiled, wetting the side of its lips as if Jeongyeon was kind of tasty meal, “it’s been long since a human saw me” Jeongyeon noticed that there was no horns or wings on it but the way this creature had its hair sticking out in all directions, bloodshot eyes, trail of blood in its lips, and messed up clothes – Jeongyeon realized how Nayeon seems to be less a demon than she is.

Fear started to crawl up in her skin, seeing a smile gracing the creature’s lips. _God, help me._ Slowly, the creature steps out of the vicinity of the locker as it raises its hand towards her – she immediately covered her nose smelling the foul odor the creature owns.

“Mind switching bodies with me?” she felt shivers entering her body while her eyes started to glisten, – _is this it? Am I finally meeting Him?_ – tears threatening to fall anytime, “oh, gonna cry now, are we? “

Her shaking hands felt a foreign object in her pocket – _Nayeon’s feather_ ­– to which she clutched dearly like it was her lifeline – to which it is. Yoo Jeongyeon is not easily one to cry, but when a familiar ash gray wings covered her line sight and warm surged behind her body – she did, “you made my human cry”

The fear still embodied in her body, she reached out in terror towards Nayeon’s wings to which was met halfway by the latter’s hands, “close your eyes. I’m here” the demon whispered to which she nodded her head.

Seeing the now closed eyes of Jeongyeon – Nayeon’s orbs grown in full shade of crimson red, glaring towards the demon who eats human’s dark energy as its source of life. She raised her arm, with its black nails slowly closing into a fist into air – choking the demon who fearfully clutched its neck trying to free grasp from Nayeon.

“No one’s allowed to make this snotty brat cry” the tone was vicious as her fist tightens even more. The loathing demon’s cries grow louder, “not even a foulsome demon like you"

\--


	3. Myoui Mina

By the time Jeongyeon opened her eyes, her familiar white ceiling with glow in dark stickers welcomed her. She can feel the heaviness in her body with the vague recollection of the memories she had earlier this day as to why she ended up in her bed. Glancing she saw the silhouette of Nayeon’s frame sitting familiarly in the window frame.

“Good evening” she greeted with her hoarse voice, “did I pass out somewhere?”

The demon, Nayeon did not reply but instead just turned around, boring holes to Jeongyeon’s orbs which made the latter uneasy. She’s not sure if she did something to make the creature angry – _seeing her wings still intact I’m pretty sure I did not fry it_ ­– because of her lack of memory.

“A–are you alright?”

There was no response, the atmosphere continued to be filled with silence while Jeongyeon started to shift in her seat, she once again cleared her throat staring at those intense crimson orbs quite unlike from the black orbs she remembered from earlier this morning.

 _Crimson eyes_ – that’s where she remembered everything. The blood curling eyes of an actual soul eating demon she met earlier in the art room, wicked smile and the taunting voice it used again her – upon the surge of memories, a shiver went down through her spine.

“Do you remember now?” she nodded her head softly towards Nayeon, “why do you see it?”

Confusion entered her system as she mused, “what do you mean why? That’s the same thing I want to know. Why do I see it?” Jeongyeon is sure she’s about to pack and go to a temple to cleansed her soul – _because I don’t know why am I seeing these things._

Nayeon kept her mouth shut, lips pressed into thin line while the short haired released a scoff, “you still haven’t even answered any of my questions. I’m the one on the darker side compared to you, jokes on the side” Jeongyeon mused.

She shrugged seeing the glare the demon threw on her, while Nayen started to flew in front of the short hair, “why do you see it? Why do you see us?” the demon asked in whisper, still staring intently at the short haired orbs.

Getting baffled by the sudden close of distance, Jeongyeon cleared her throat placing both of her arms in the back to set some distance between them but was futile when Nayeon leaned even more closer, “I–I don’t know” Jeongyeon answered quietly, “can you m–move?”

“You’re not answering me” Nayeon insisted.

“I don’t know! You’re supposed to answer me because you’re the one who have been doing this for years!” Jeongyeon frustratedly answered because of the close proximity, and it’s not helping that Nayeon owns a God made features – _is He sure this one is a demon?_

Jeongyeon in hope to save herself, faced the towards the side, the window to where Nayeon was sitting earlier but it seems it did not go well as the demon made Jeongyeon to face her forcefully, as she softly held the latter’s head and turning back the human’s attention on hers, “why do you see more than you’re allowed to?”

Jeongyeon felt her throat becoming dry, not because she’s scared but more than nervous due to the close proximity and how intense Nayeon is boring holes through her orbs – it’s not helping that Nayeon’s crimson red eyes are glistening beautifully through the help of the moonlight that managed to seep through her room.

_This is all unfair._

“Why do you see me?”

There was something underneath in the tone the demon used. Not that it’s vague, but it gives the impression of being seek yet even if its elucidation is out Jeongyeon’s comprehension she felt her chest area tightening painfully.

Too painful she was unable to speak and only stare back at the pleading eyes of the demon. Seeing how they are lost as she is, and finally seeing another emotion in those hypnotizing orbs as Jeongyeon unconsciously reached out for Nayeon’s face, softly cradling the latter’s cheeks in her hand, “why are you sad?”

As told by many, eyes are the door to one’s soul – now that Jeongyeon was able to see it distinctly – there was too many raw sentiment in the demon’s eyes that she didn’t see at the first time they’ve met, yet even now Jeongyeon knows this is only the surface of the bare Nayeon’s self.

“Jeongyeon unnie, dinner time!” upon her mentioned of name she was snapped out of her trance, seeing the small figure of her sister, Chaeyoung, on the space between the door and the wall, “mama said to call you” the kid grinned cutely unaware of the tension between her and Nayeon – who is now long gone.

Jeongyeon brought down her hand that was cradling the latter’s cheeks earlier, still feeling the remnants of the demon’s warmth, before standing up and scooping her little sister in her arms as a sigh left her lips feeling the confusion washing her whole body.

_Why is she sad?_

\--

“Don’t pick your food, Jeongyeon”

She muttered an apology towards her father as she tried to consume the food in front of her. This is one of the times, that all of her family members are present in the table including her actress sister and busy father in cooking industry.

However due to the earlier circumstances with her guardian demon, she was left with ill emotions seeing the saddened orbs of the latter. It wasn’t even helping that she’s still beyond confused to the occurrence of things at her school.

_Why can I see them?_

She tried so hard to control herself from not letting a sigh to escape her lips because it would definitely get everyone’s attention and she’s sure she could not answer them – _I’m having trouble with my guardian demon_ ­– she’s sure she would be sent to some priest or worst – a hospital.

“Unnie! Unnie!” she flinched as she looked beside her, seeing a pouting Chaeyoung, “w–what is it?” she asked, focusing her attention to the small bean.

“Are you alright? You’ve been staring at nothing” her sister, Seungyeon asked to which she replied into a smile and only nodded her head.

“Just busy with school” she answered to which she received a reluctant nod from the actress, “what’s up?”

Chaeyoung crossed her arms cutely, with the pout still visible in her lips, “you told me before you’ll bring me to amusement park! Mom said no” she shifted her attention to her mother who had an amused expression, clearly enjoying the sulking expression of the child.

“Ah, then we can’t go?” Jeongyeon smiled, playing along with her mother, to which she received a shake from her arms due to Chaeyoung’s antics pleading her.

Chaeyoung’s eyes are starting to glisten with tears, “you said that’s your Christmas present!”

“Alright, alright” Jeongyeon laughed, taking the child into her lap, “we’ll sneak out, don’t tell mom okay?”

That earned a cheerful nod from the child, while laughter across the table and a playful shake of head from their mother. Yet even with the cheerful atmosphere in the table, Jeongyeon’s thoughts are still centered around a certain creature.

She tried to maintain her smile throughout the whole dinner to which ended after few minutes, as her sisters needs to attend a schedule early in the morning, similar to her father. She resigned in her bed, and was welcomed by a complete silence.

Her eyes trained to the ceiling she was staring hours ago. Still confused, and baffled from the trail of events concerning Nayeon – there are lots of gaps that yet to be answered and it’s not like asking will help seeing the vague answers the demon gave her.

A sigh she’s been holding up escaped her lips, as she raised her hand that felt the demon’s warmth, “you’re really less of a demon than you seem to be”

Her train of thoughts was disrupted when she heard the door of her room opening, revealing Chaeyoung in now her tidy pajamas, smiling softly she moved to give a room to her sister. She patted the place beside her which the child happily took.

She can think of this tomorrow – _I need rest._

\--

“Aren’t you supposed to be on that child’s side?” Nayeon commented, upon feeling a presence beside her. After the occurrence earlier with Jeongyeon, she opted to stay out of the vicinity to breathe some air upon the suffocation she felt because of the latter’s question towards her.

_Why are you sad?_

That was no question she can’t answer but she didn’t know why she did not do it. So here is she now, thinking of why can’t she muster the courage to tell the latter on why is she sad, but she knows why – _because sometimes we don’t want to hear what we actually knew_.

The angel shrugged, glancing at the brimming moon in front of them, “she’s eating dinner with her family. I think your human would be disturbed seeing me floating around”

Nayeon only nodded her head, not wanting to say anymore as her thoughts are consumed by the pertain being the angel uttered. Silence consumed for few minutes not until the angel spoke again, “why are you here?”

“Same as you”

The angel smiled forlornly, “not quite I think”

Nayeon glanced briefly towards the angel beside her, before a sigh escaped her lips and trailing her eyes back to the scenery before them – they are on outside, on the side of Jeongyeon’s window watching the night sky, “I shouldn’t be conversing with an angel”

The mentioned creature rolled her eyes, “please, what is it?”

“She was attacked by a soul eating demon earlier” Nayeon muttered, earning a worried look from the divine being beside her, “you attacked her?” the angel replied to which she responded with a glare.

“I ain’t telling you shit no more”

The angel laughed, “I’m kidding, I didn’t smell any stench of one in her”

Nayeon fidgeted in her hands, remembering the incidents earlier, “I managed to arrive before something happened” the angel nodded her head listening to which prompted the latter to continue, “I killed the demon because I was quite mad but what worried me is because she was attacked due to her being able to see one”

“She was able to see even the foulsome ones? Apart from us?” the angel asked with tone laced with worry.

Uneasiness was evident in the eyes of the demon, “yes. Even those, I’m afraid she might attract those foulsome, we both know how those loathsome creatures seeks to achieve a human vessel so they can be alive again” Nayeon gritted her teeth remembering the incident earlier.

The angel can seem to understand the sentiment of the creature beside her, “how did she take it?”

“Scared or not! I don’t know bout that brat!” sudden irritation sparked from her nerves, remembering the occurrence of the events earlier, “she was asking if I was alright. I wasn’t the one who got attacked!”

“And then?”

“I asked her why she can see me but instead asked me a whole different question” Nayeon muttered while the angel let out a hum. Unlike to a demon’s natural demeanor the angel can see how Nayeon’s whole attitude contradict what she is.

The angel replied, “what did she ask?”

Nayeon let out an audible sigh – _I’ve been doing this recently ever since meeting that brat_ – still fidgeting with her fingers, “why am I sad?”

If the angel did not listen carefully, she was sure she wouldn’t hear any of it, because it was barely a whisper as if Nayeon doesn’t want to let anyone know. The white being nodded her head, “and, did you answer her?”

The demon shook her head in disapproval, “I can’t answer her”

“Why not?”

Nayeon eyes shifted from the scenery towards the angel, the light illuminating her crimson red orbs, “I can’t tell her I’m sad for no reason. Humans or not always tries to look for a meaning behind things and I’m sure she’ll ask me that too”

She noticed a different glint in the angel’s eyes, before they settle on looking at her warmly, “you cannot be too sure on that” the angel commented.

She let out a solemn chuckle, “I can be happy for no reason people wouldn’t question why, but if I get said for no reason questions would be on my plate. For example, why are you sad is one of it”

“Do you find it faulty when someone asks that?” the white being asked to which she replied a soft shake of head, “I do not, it’s just hard to answer a question you don’t know how to” she mused.

The diving being smiled softly, “you’re not supposed to know everything after all”

“We’re guardian beings. How come?”

There was a light chuckle that surged from the angel’s lips, completely amused by the sudden shift of their conversation, “we’re _just_ guardian beings. We’re not the divinity itself” the demon raised her eyebrow before bursting into soft laugh.

She was about to speak when they heard a familiar voice from the room, “you’re really less of a demon than you seem to be”

She glanced towards the angel who only nodded her head softly, before it spoke, “I shall go beside my human now” Nayeon nodded her head in agreement while she stayed floating, feeling the warm presence of the now sleeping Jeongyeon inside.

_I’m really sad, and I don’t know why._

\--

“Care to tell me why are we here? In the middle of winter?”

Jeongyeon snorted as a reply, not minding the ranting demon beside as she fix Chaeyoung’s scarf as to not let the child be cold. It’s the Christmas eve, and as promised towards her little sister, she brought the latter to an amusement park.

Obviously, the two guardian beings would be there to keep an eye on them. Sometimes Jeongyeon wonders if there is even a sense to them – _what do they do?_ – she scooped the child in her hand as they walk through the crowd.

“Okay, what do you want to ride? Nothing too extreme though” she smiled hearing the soft giggle of Chaeyoung in her arms.

_Though having an angel and demon accompanying you is already a little bit too much._

“Why are we here?”

“Where are we gonna ride?”

Jeongyeon opted to ignore the two being focusing her attention to the sole human she is with, “what do you say about the cars?” the child nodded excitedly in Jeongyeon’s arms as she walks toward the particular ride.

The demon released a grunt, “how bout a ride down towards hell?!” while the angel floats beside them taking the view of the amusement park, “they don’t look like this when I was here to one before” the angel commented.

“Ignore them, ignore them. You are normal, Yoo Jeongyeon” she kept muttering vigorously towards herself as she marched forward towards the said ride.

The demon snorted, “you’re not, even without us you’d be a sore thumb”

“I quite agree” the angel mused.

_The two of you is what making me look like a sore thumb!_

Jeongyeon halted in her step turning around and shooting the two floating creatures behind her – with the angel floating in right, the devil in the left – a glare, “get your asses down here and we’ll see!”

“Unnie, are you okay?” she glanced towards the doe eyes of her sister, who is worriedly looking at her to which she only sighed as a response hearing a demonic laughter and an apologetic smile from the angel. Jeongyeon let out a defeated sigh, shooting glares to the unbothered creatures – _I really hope I am okay._

“I am” Jeongyeon answered, “Chaeyoung, make sure you pray sincerely later, alright? It seems you’ve been cursed unknowingly” the kid nodded cluelessly while Nayeon let out a scoff.

“I agree on the ride towards the hell” Jeongyeon gulped hearing the reply of the angel, as she hurries her step towards the particular ride. Because of their early appearance, there are only few family walking around – _I’m quite sure later on, they’d be fill with couples._

“I wonder when will someone come?” Jeongyeon murmured. It’s a common thing for a 16 year old to wonder about things such as romance, but on her case it’d fit right to worry about her ass getting dragged back into hell first.

_I might meet Him sooner before I can even date._

It seems her thought on worrying is right, seeing the demon snickering at her for supposed to be thinking something obnoxious when thoughts concerning lovers is such a common thing for her age. Nayeon tells her with threatening gaze, “Don’t even think about it. You’re too young to be cursing yourself in form of another human when you’re already cursed by yourself”

She only rolled her eyes as a response before paying a ticket for her and her sister. The car ride was quite full of giggles, the source mainly coming from the small human beside Jeongyeon but nevertheless seeing her sister like quite satisfies her already.

Well, it was all fun not until another car bumped into theirs, quietly shaking violently the small figure of Chaeyoung beside her to which Jeongyeon held her securely afraid that the latter might flew off from their ride, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s all good, don’t worry” she politely said before driving off and checking on Chaeyoung who only showed a thumbs up.

She almost forgot the presence of the demon beside her not until Nayeon spoke up, “shall we burn that car?”

“We should. I can make it flip; you burn it” the angel agreed.

_I should leave before they actually burn the kid._

Jeongyeon can only heave a sigh, knowing that these two will definitely do what they uttered. Finishing the ride, she scooped the child as they walk around to spot another friendly ride that won’t take the kid’s heart. Chaeyoung is a weak child, she mostly spent her childhood days in bed due to her fragile heart. She’s not even supposed to attend school due to her failing health but because of the pursuance of Jeongyeon and the little fellow itself – Mrs. Yoo agreed.

They arrived to another ride where you ride tea cups as they spin around, the sisters settled on the other side with Chaeyoung in her older sister’s lap with the seat in front of them completely vacant – not until Jeongyeon pointed the seat while giving the two creatures a look.

“What?” they both chorused.

She gestured the vacant seat, to which she received an incredulous looks flash in the demon’s face while the angel obliged, folding her wings and settling down. She rolled her eyes before shifting them towards Chaeyoung who spoke, “we’re sitting down, unnie”

She giggled before kissing Chaeyoung’s crown, “Did you know Chaeyoung-ah that demons are weak hearted? They cannot endure a ride like this”

“Really?” Chaeyoung asked with surprised stricken orbs hearing the horrendous story Jeongyeon told her while the demon replied with a stubborn glare who uttered, “I can endure a ride down in hell, you know”

“What more, unnie?” Chaeyoung asked excitedly.

Jeongyeon only glared towards the still not budging demon, “They are so weak hearted they might faint from this! Like you see those people who screams their lungs out in the television?” the kid nodded cutely, “they look like that, with their eyes half open”

“Why this bra– let me go, you flour!” Nayeon hissed upon the sudden drag of the flour – angel – from her arm making her sit down the mentioned being, “I swear to God if you won’t let me go!”

The angel hissed, “I swear to Devil’s name just shut up and sit down. You look a _fudging_ insect for anyone’s sake, so just endure it and sit. I’m grateful no one can see us right now because I swear, I’d say the Lord’s prayer just to burn you”

And without further ado the ride started with Nayeon trying to break free but wasn’t able to do so when the ride started spinning, and it seems Jeongyeon’s horrendous story was heard from somewhere above and also down below – for both the angel and demon started to cover their lips upon the spinning.

While Jeongyeon enjoyed the view, laughing uncontrollably and thank the heaven they were on the ride so her sudden laughter was took as her enjoying the ride. After good few minutes, both sisters were able to leave the cup without staggering unlike towards the two creatures who are walking wobbly.

“I swear to devil’s name I’ll drag you to the last level of hell” Nayeon grumbled holding her head that is still feeling the effects of the spinning while the angel seem to have passed out in the middle of the road, “don’t be a dramatic ass” Jeongyeon mused.

“I am dying!”

“Alright, you’re being really dramatic right now”

“I’m no– ugh I’m gonna puke”

Jeongyeon only rolled her eyes before switching her attention upon the sudden tug of Chaeyoung in her sleeves, “Unnie, I’m hungry.” She nodded her head as they arrived to a nearby stall to which she purchased meals for both of them while the two creatures were nowhere to be seen busying themselves in puking their guts out.

“You enjoying now?” Jeongyeon mused before wiping her littler sister’s side lips from the cheese. The kid nodded cutely.

“Can we go for another ride?”

Jeongyeon hummed, gulping down the food and sipping their shared drink, “I supposed we can, but not too much, alright? It’s bad for you” Chaeyoung beamed her a smile in agreement, “then we nee–“

Before she can even finish her words, horrid screams broke free out of nowhere, as her eyes looked to where it came from seeing people running towards their direction and a sudden gunshot was heard. She was about to reach out to protect her sister when another gunshot broke but she was welcome instead with blood coming out from her sister’s arm.

Along with the horrid screams that belongs from the strangers now include hers. She reached for the frail body of her sister, blood painting her clothes, with her arms shakily treading Chaeyoung’s body, “C–chaeyoung-ah, h–hey! Wake up!” she cried in fear, “h–hey! I said wak–”

Her words got cut through when blood surge out from her mouth. She doesn’t know where she was hit, didn’t felt the pain as well – all she know is she lost consciousness with her sister in her arms with the screams drowning her in her sleep.

\--

Nayeon wiped her lips, cleaning the remnants of the puke not before kicking the trash bin angrily. She glanced around and was particularly welcomed by the missing Jeongyeon along with her sister. She rolled her eyes in annoyance kicking the lying angel on the ground, “Wake the fuck up. They went somewhere already because you keep sleeping in a place like this”

_Karma really hits._

She groaned seeing the unmoving body of angel, she was about to kick the said angel again when a muffle words slips past through the creature’s lips, “I’m sorry”

“Yeah, yeah, now stand up” she tells the unresponsive angel who didn’t move an inch, “I’m gonna leave you here” she was about to take off when an arm caught her wrist. She glances behind the angel who owns a serious expression.

“You shouldn’t leave right now” the angel warned, eyes boring through Nayeon’s black orbs.

She raised her right eyebrow in confusion, “what are you talking ab–”

A gun broke out and soon screams were filling both of their ears while Nayeon’s eyes slowly grew into full blown shade of crimson red – eyes staring menacingly towards the white being who still holds her wrist in place.

“Let me go”

The angel did not respond but her grip surely tells enough for Nayeon as she tries to break free but was futile. Her wings are now in wide open, spreading viciously as if to warn that anymore actions will cost something they cannot take back, “Let. Me. Go. Now.”

The angel’s grip is stern, eyes mirroring her eyes as if saying she shouldn’t do something that she’s supposed to not – to meddle in life and death, “Do not break the order, demon”

“You’re the one who is breaking it” there was a knowing glint in Nayeon’s eyes, as she raises her free arm with black fire ominously seeping through out of her palm, “do not meddle with my way of things. I am not bound to follow a divinity’s ruling, remember I’m a demon”

A sigh left the angel’s lips seeing the now fleeting form of the underground being, with its ash gray wings moving alluringly under the sun’s light with the shadow casted on her, “She never change, does she?” she murmured seeing the crumbling flesh to ash that the demon cut off to break free from her grip in her hand.

Nayeon arrived in the scene with Jeongyeon in blood while cuddling Chaeyoung in her arms. She immediately knelt down to check to what injuries her human obtained, as she saw a bullet pierced through in the short hair’s flesh in its back. Her crimson eyes growing into a deeper shade of red, as she looked at the human who shot them – crazily shouting.

_I’ll fuck up this bastard’s life._

She was about to flew over when a hand landed in her shoulder, preventing her from doing so. She looked at the form to which her eyes immediately recognized, “Don’t. Carry these two to where they can be found immediately” the demon gritted her teeth as the angel is right seeing how they are about to meet the door to afterlife.

Upon Nayeon’s disappearance, the angel’s eyes turned into a shade of silver, wings disappearing into nothingness as her appearance is made seen by the naked eye of the man who is still shooting people. She walked slowly towards the man to which she was immediately by the culprit.

“W–who are you?! This is because of you all! I lost my job because of you fucking freaks!” the man screamed trying to shoot the angel but yet futile as suddenly his loaded gun is out of bullets.

There was a mad glint in the white creature’s eyes, “You feel entitled as you abuse your wife and daughter thinking you own them with your fragile ego. You lost your job because of how hard you’ve fallen for your lust for money yet here you are shooting people because you’ve gone crazy”

“S–shut up! This is because of everyone! I s–shouldn’t be the only one getting ditched by the fucking heaven like this!”

Her folded wings slowly spread in the air, gracing the man’s eyes with her white wings screaming purity in them as she flaps them once to which caused a strong wind, toppling the stalls and the tables and chairs that were place outside, “You’ve gone low, human”

There was an indifferent in her the tone the angel used to which brought the man into his knees, suddenly sobbing while looking at his shaking hands, “I–I’m sorry.” The man continued to cry to which had gone deaf into the angel’s ears as she immediately flew away seeing the arrival of the authorities.

\--

By the times her eyes were fully open there was no sign of blood anymore, nor the sign of her sister – only the heaviness of her body and the sound of the machine beside her. She glanced at her side seeing the sleeping figure of her sister and no signs of Nayeon nor the other creature.

“C–chaeyoung” she croaked out to which immediately woke up her sister who frantically went to call a doctor and asking her bunch of questions to which her brain didn’t recognize – only her little sister’s being matters to her right now, “C–chaeyoung, how is she?”

Her sister only smiled softly on her while gently patting her head, “The doctor will come soon, alright? Let’s focus on that first”

There was a pang of pain in her chest with her tears started wetting the sides of her cheeks while her sister went out momentarily to get the doctor. Her sniffles are starting to become unbearable when a silhouette appeared beside her.

“You look ugly” she smiled upon the gentle tone of Nayeon as they got indulge with a complete silence. Her tears continue to fall while Nayeon softly knelt down, staring intently at Jeongyeon’s tears, “Do you want to hear something odd?”

Jeongyeon chuckled softly, “Why did you become a guardian demon?”

“About tears”

Jeongyeon hummed in response to which prompted Nayeon to continue, “Your first tears when you were a newborn baby contains your memory from your past life, as to why whenever babies are born, they are always crying because their memories from past are still with them”

“How do they forget?” Nayeon smiled forlornly, her fingertips gently removing the human’s fallen tears before she tells her, “As they grow up, they started to forget”

“Will I forget you too?”

There was no malice in Jeongyeon’s tone, only curiosity accompanied with a slight ache that Nayeon decided to disregard, probably thinking it was for her sister whom Jeongyeon is still in darkness.

“I think so” she answered honestly.

“ _I hope I won’t_ ”

Silence hangs in the air with the demon unable to come up with anything, solemnly watching the tired features of her human. After few minutes rustling can be heard outside of Jeongyeon’s room to which prompted Nayeon to leave but was stopped when a familiar warmth caught her hand.

“Stay please”

Being a demon for decades, she became quite unfamiliar with human’s genuine sentiments as she is only associated with their ill ones for she spent years in hell – Jeongyeon’s only her memory of a genuine one, so she stays, hoping to make the latter be at ease. She stays watching the doctor to check the fragile human. She stays when Jeongyeon’s family started to cry. She stays when Jeongyeon finally heard the news of her sister passing. She stays when Jeongyeon’s sobs fill the air. She stays when Jeongyeon finally fell asleep.

She stays even when her memories of why she became a demon guardian surfaced.

_Paining her yet she stays._

Being a demon is no near to what the books describe them, though there are description that hits near home – in Nayeon’s opinion there are some who turned one for reasons they don’t want to. Take example for her, she turned one to receive a punishment of long forgotten memories. One day she woke up and bam – she’s a demon in hell, keeping things in tight.

She can say that she was doing well, guiding souls who first step into pits of fire into their designated area with their face stricken with, some stricken with arrogance but Nayeon know those will be turn into one common emotion – desperation. Just like her, she became desperate to earn for forgiveness. However, her desperation knows no starting line so she continues her dull job of guiding souls in hell in hopes to earn forgiveness.

Until one day she was heard as her previous black colored wings turned into an ash gray ones to which she received a message from the above, giving her one final punishment – to guide a human. Quite baffled but nevertheless she took it in hope to earn the forgiveness of the divinity she yet to meet.

And here she is painfully watching the human in front of her.

Her heels softly padded near the sleeping latter, fingertips grazing the wet cheeks from tears of Jeongyeon. She softly wipes it, silently uttering that some of the pain would be transferred to her, “Why are you here?”

Her tone is full of threat upon fully recognizing the presence of the newly arrive angel.

She didn’t wait for any response as she harshly turned around, her right wing being pointed sharply at the white being’s neck – she’s mad at everything – yet the angel only greeted her with a gentle smile, “I’m sorry. She wants to see her” the angel motioned the small being behind her.

Upon recognizing the soft features of Jeongyeon’s little sister, she slowly retracted her wings while observing the scared child, “I thought she crossed already? It’s been three days”

“She wants to say goodbye to her sister” the angel said in hopeful tone while Nayeon side glance the sleeping human in the bed before shifting her eyes towards the white creature, “When is she leaving?”

“Tonight. Midnight” the angel smiled, “We’ll wait in the rooftop”

She stayed quite knowing this is the most she can do to her human, she reluctantly nodded her head to which she gained a relieved sigh from the angel, “Let’s go, Chaeyoung” the angel motioned to the child.

“I thought we’ll see my sister, _Mina_ _unnie_ ”

There was a painful throb on Nayeon’s head upon the mentioned name, she clutched her head looking at the back of Mina who carried the small being into her arms, “Your name is Mina?”

The mentioned being stopped in her movements, clearly surprised by the sudden call from the demon. She turned around, meeting the eyes of Nayeon who is still clutching her head in pain, “Yes, I’m _Myoui Mina_ ” the angel smiled knowingly towards her, “We’ll be going now, _Nayeon-ah_ ”

_She stood frozen, memories filling her head upon the name – Myoui Mina._


	4. Guardian

“Why are we here?”

The demon did not answer her. She was cradled in Nayeon’s arm, safely carrying her in bridal style while the moon accompanied with starts illuminate the sky gracefully as if wanting to be seen by aching hearts. Nayeon’s wings flap softly as they slowly reach the ground, the demon assisting Jeongyeon who is still quite unsure why they are here.

Jeongyeon staggered a bit in her steps but was caught by Nayeon immediately, a hand securing in Jeongyeon’s waist, “Are you going home and plans to take me as your plus one?” Jeongyeon asked, side glancing Nayeon worriedly.

“No, idiot. Someone wants to see you”

As soon as those words were thrown out, a familiar body came crashing to her fragile one. She looks down seeing familiar doe eyes with that small frame that she got used to in scooping in her arms. Those familiar hands that would ask to be carried. That familiar smile and the prominent mole under this lips that would always giggle like a sun. Tears started to swell in her eyes as she graced the small bean – that’s currently hugging her foot – a soft forlorn smile, “Chaeyoung-ah”

She was thankful that she was put in a bed rest because Jeongyeon isn’t sure how she will stand up due to the news of her sister passing away. Chaeyoung was born with a weak heart that she died due to the shock of the bullet penetrating her flesh. The short hair cried while hugging her sister in her arms, no one uttered a word – not even the little sister herself.

A little bit behind from Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung stood the angel, Mina – watching the two united sisters to reconcile, while she carried the heavy stares of Nayeon who seem to have remembered of supposed to be forgotten memories upon the mention of her name. Names are something that shouldn’t be shared within one entity upon another for they carry the memories they decided to abandon upon serving the divinity. There was a knowing glint in the demon’s eyes, staring quietly towards Mina who smiled softly towards the demon.

“I’m sorry” She mouthed towards Nayeon who now feels her eyes glistening due to how wreck her emotions are remembering who is this angel.

A heavy sigh left her lips, breaking the staring contest they are sharing as she shifted her attention towards the human who is still hugging her sister dearly. She glanced towards the moon who is now slowly being covered signaling the time they have, kneeling down she tap Jeongyeon’s shoulder gaining the latter’s attention, “It’s time”

Jeongyeon nodded her head, glancing at her sister who is crying as well. Fixing the strands of Chaeyoung’s hair, she greeted the latter with an ease smile now yet still painful one, her hands fixing the clothes Chaeyoung is wearing knowingly like a mother tending a child who is off to a long journey, “Make sure you are well, alright?”

Chaeyoung nodded her head, “Don’t cry because of me anymore, unnie. I’ll be going to a happy place, the angel told me that” she nodded her head to her sister’s words more like plead because Chaeyoung knows more than anyone else how her sister is the easy one to cry and to be hurt.

“Do you promise, unnie?” Chaeyoung asked, raising her little pinky finger while Jeongyeon tried to control her sobs before nodding and latching her pinky one to the latter’s.

“Chaeyoung-ah, let’s go” Mina spoke for once, while Jeongyeon smiled urging her little sister who took hesitant steps towards the angel, each step urging to look behind towards Jeongyeon who only waved and smiled as if encouraging Chaeyoung to do so.

Mina’s wings spread gracefully, her pure white ones being illuminated by the soon to be covered moon, its shadow casting upon the grieving Jeongyeon while Nayeon took it upon herself to take the human’s attention on her, “She’ll be fine” she whispered carefully, hands cradling the cheeks of Jeongyeon who’s tears are falling endlessly in her cheeks.

“She’ll be fine”

\--

The funeral of Chaeyoung was held consisting only close friends and relatives of the Yoo’s. It was short lived but Jeongyeon opt to stay a little longer, to have a serene moment with her sister. Her parents let her considering how close she is to their youngest – they were practically inseparable yet here they are finally having the need to separate.

Silence flowed even with Jihyo staying beside her for couple hours just to accompany her and be her support but it was futile because she only ended up being more miserable. She felt like she lost something in her life – one that can never be replaced. Hours flowed that Jeongyeon was the only one left in front of Chaeyoung’s tomb.

“Say, do you think she’s doing well in there?”

The being who stayed all throughout the beginning until the end hummed, “Yes”

Tears once again flowed out of her orbs, glistening them beautifully while the cool breeze brush softly in her skin circling in a way in hope to comfort the fragile being of Jeongyeon, “She’ll be fine” Nayeon tells the latter.

“She loves playing, you know? But since she was born, she was immediately hospitalized due to her weak heart that even a surgery is impossible for her” Jeongyeon commented – still bathing Chaeyoung’s tomb with her warm eyes, “She love doing arts and being curious about things to which led her to be very accepting about things she can’t understand. She always loves doing more but she wasn’t given the chance to do so”

Nayeon only listened to the latter’s stories about her sister. Filling the air once for something other than silence, that Nayeon didn’t noticed but the sun was setting soon while she stood still quietly looking at Jeongyeon’s back. She was about to spoke when a surge of pain entered her brain, throbbing painfully and for a moment there was once again – Jeongyeon’s back but this time the latter was turning around while smiling towards her.

“Are you okay?” she blinks once and was welcomed with Jeongyeon’s worried orbs, hand securing her from falling. The grip of the short haired was firm yet gentle in her arm, “You look like you were in pain”

She cleared her throat, eyes scrutinizing the short hair’s orbs, “Who are you?”

A confused glint passed by Jeongyeon’s eyes to which mirrored Nayeon’s ones while helping the latter to find her balance. Seeing the heavy stares of Nayeon once again back from the incident in her bedroom, Jeongyeon knows this will lead to another awkward occurrences, “Let’s go home? It’s quite dark. I’ve been stay–”

Her words were caught in her throat upon feeling the warm enormous hands of Nayeon, bathing her with warmth while those eyes speak confusion and curiosity that Jeongyeon feels overwhelm once again due to their intensity, “Just who are you?” Nayeon asked in plea.

The securing hand of Jeongyeon fell beside Nayeon’s waist, sheltering the latter, while her eyes returns the same confusion and curiosity that Nayeon is holding within her tone, “Who do you see in me?”

_This is all unfair._

Her eyes trailed the beautiful features of the older, peacefully soaking in the sunset hues taking the already God made features into another level of beauty. The crimson orbs of Nayeon slowly turned into gradient ones with the help of the sky yet despite how beautiful they are – Jeongyeon still see the forlorn in the latter’s eyes.

That her hands did the action that she’s been wanting to do ever since seeing those sorrowful orbs – she hugged the latter securely before whispering in a hush tone, “ _I’m sorry_ ”

Feeling the familiar warmth, Nayeon stood still letting herself be tainted with something she’s been unfamiliar with for years.

\--

“Jihyo’s birthday coming up, she asked me to if you want to go” her eyes shifted to the direction of Seungyeon who’s looking at her warmly – it’s been months yet the sensitivity of Chaeyoung’s death is still there that her family always address it carefully whenever she’s around. She’s thankful for this but in all honestly – she wants her sister to be addressed like how their memory reminds them but not because of how her sister died.

She only smiled as to answer her sister’s question to which Seungyeon did not probe anymore.

In all sincerity Jeongyeon feels lucky to be blessed with her family and friend – Jihyo. The younger has been patient in keeping up with her, only hugged her and made sure to ask first before probing into anything. She knows she’s quite blessed to be having this after all that tradegy.

But Jeongyeon’s chest still aches – after all pain isn’t quite one to leave just because the source of it isn’t there anymore. It’ll always be there to remind us of various things – may it be happiness nor sadness. Their dinner came to end soon as just like how she’s been spending her time for the past months, she quietly resigned to her bed, hugging herself while tears leave her eyes peacefully yet painfully.

She felt the presence who have been watching her quietly for the past months and it seems Nayeon finally found her voice to speak, “Let’s go. I’ll bring you somewhere”

“Hell?” Jeongyeon joked in hope to ease the mood to which she only received an eye roll from the demon itself.

“They don’t accept crybabies”

“But accept murderers, I see how it is”

A chuckle left Nayeon’s lips with a soft shake of her head – she assisted the latter on getting up from her bed as she directed the human towards the window frame she always sit on, the demon opening the window and getting out first spreading her wings gracefully and flapping them softly before reaching her hand out.

“Where are we going?”

“Trust me” Jeongyeon followed, taking the hand and feeling arms securing her in bridal style while she hears the soft flapping of Nayeon’s wings which made her to yelp a little closing her eyes in the process – hearing a snort from the demon.

She closed her eyes, hand clutching around the demon’s neck for support and also fear for her life but the hum and voice of Nayeon asking her to open her eyes was enough assurance that Jeongyeon will never die due to the sudden drop from the air. She opened her eyes and was welcomed with a closer view to the sky, stars and the illuminating moon with the city lights below her.

“This is the closest I can bring you to your sister”

She looked at the demon who had her eyes trailed to Jeongyeon ever since the beginning. The wind softly kisses her skin, while she felt her eyes glistening before shifting her attention towards the moon and a quite gratitude slips past her mouth.

“Thank you”

They stayed afloat consuming the view before their eyes peacefully, while Jeongyeon felt something within her chest she rather not address and thinks it may be for the overwhelming thought that she’s a little bit close to her sister. However, the eyes of her softly spoke within nothingness and people say eyes are the door to one’s soul – which Jeongyeon cannot deny.

“It’s alright to take your time to be sad” Nayeon hummed, eyes not leaving the scenery before them while Jeongyeon’s eyes shifted to the face of the demon, “Just stand up when you feel like to and face the world’s bullshit once again. You have the right to be mad at it, you know? It keeps you running and running until you’re tired yet it doesn’t apologize”

She observes the soft features of Nayeon laughing before the latter spoke once again, “So, you have to apologize to yourself because the choice is actually on you if you’ll run or walk” Nayeon grinned at her before continuing, “No one told you that, right?” Jeongyeon nodded her head.

“School will teach you bunch of useless things but won’t teach you how to get up after falling over” Jeongyeon tells the demon who laugh lightheartedly before nodding her head.

Nayeon eyes trailed towards Jeongyeon, “Right, that’s why take your time. It may be months or years but you still need to get up and feel alive because that’s how the left behind ones repay the love they received from the dead ones” she smiled softly towards the short haired, “It might sound difficult but your life is still not over”

“Thank you” she muttered receiving a genuine smile from the demon, “do you want to hear something odd?”

Jeongyeon chuckled softly, “Why did you become a guardian demon?”

“About angels”

Jeongyeon nodded her head softly to which prompted the demon to speak, “At the age of sixteen everyone gets a guardian angel, however when a child below sixteen receives one it means they are being guided”

There was a knowing glint in Jeongyeon’s eyes remembering her sister to which Nayeon answered through nodding her head, “They are being guided towards heaven because they are young and free from sins”

Silence hangs in the air feeling the heaviness from her chest slowly being lifted.

They both enjoyed the peaceful scenery that Jeongyeon felt like she’s being lull to sleep.

\--

“I thought you wouldn’t make it” Jihyo greeted upon her arrival.

Her best friend hosted a small pool party that teens usually go to – most of the guests are from their class while it was no secret that Jihyo is a popular kid and the one that most people get along with that’s why it’s no surprise that Jeongyeon managed to see other kids from the other classes but it’s not helping seeing few floating creatures from here and then.

She smiled, bumping her shoulders lightly towards the latter, “I wouldn’t miss free cake and drinks”

“Asshole”

They shared a laughter while Jeongyeon took a sip into her juice and spat it out right after seeing a floating entity popping beside Jihyo while her best friend grimaced upon the action, “You’re too happy to see me, I see”

Jeongyeon wiped her lips, glaring to her best friend, “Quite the opposite. You turned sixte–ow!” she received a harsh jab from her best friend who shot her a glare, “Now you’re being an ass” Jihyo remarked.

“I was just making sure” Jeongyeon mused, “I thought you were a dud or something”

She was about to receive another jab when she distanced herself away from her best friend – _demon or not I’m gonna meet Him for sure._ She glared at Jihyo who only rolled her eyes towards her, “Why didn’t I opt for more normal best friend?”

“That’s exactly my question”

“I’m lost, where is this?” the entity who popped out beside Jihyo spoke and suddenly waved her hand in front of her best friend which Jeongyeon caused into a coughing fit, “Hello, do you know where am I?”

“Oh, a demon! Do you where we are? Is this hel–nope not hell I still have my halo” the white being poke her halo before exploding into a giggling fit while the newly appeared Nayeon doesn’t seem amused seeing another white being remembering certain _someone_.

Nayeon snickered before hissing, “Still not but I can bring you there. First class guarantee”

“That is rude. How about I get you baptized by John?” the angel dared, crossing her arms and returning the same glare Nayeon threw towards her.

While Jeongyeon who witnessed the very occurrence of this event cleared her throat while signaling Nayeon to stop but the demon being a whole definition of one itself ignored the human’s pleas and was about to dunk the white entity when she grab Jihyo’s arms and spoke in another octave which is her best friend’s normal volume, “I think your other guests arrived! Come back here once you’ve greeted them!”

“D–did they?”

_I think you have uninvited guests which includes wings and halos – also horns._

Jeongyeon nodded her vigorously shoving her best friend out of the veranda and signaling the latter to go to which Jihyo followed with a confused look in her face, shaking her head softly. Once her best friend was out of the picture, she separated Nayeon from the white entity.

“Stop it! You’re gonna get cursed!”

Nayeon growled, glaring towards the white angel who only stuck a tongue out, “I’m a demon if you forgot! I curse things!”

_Well, that’s self-explanatory._

She rolled her eyes before shifting her attention to the white being in front of her, “I think you’re Jihyo’s guardian angel” she saw how the angel’s eyes lit up nodding her head excitedly.

“That’s the name!” the angel smiled, “I was told that’s the child I’m going to guide but I don’t see her. Do you know where she is?”

The sulky demon behind Jeongyeon muttered, “Dumb angel”

“Rude!” the angel stuck her tongue once again before switching her focus to Jeongyeon, “Is this rude being bothering you? I can send her away with some whoo–”

Nayeon glared at the being, spreading her wings in a threatening way which cut off the white entity’s words, “I shall accompany you somewhere, don’t you think?”

“I was kidding!”

Jeongyeon sighed seeing the white entity hiding behind her while she threw Nayeon a knowing look which the latter got, dropping her wings and sulking on the side muttering some incoherent phrases while the angel smiled thankfully towards Jeongyeon.

“She was here few minutes ago. The one I was talking to” Jeongyeon answered the latter’s question earlier receiving a thankful nod from the white entity.

Grinning, the angel replied, “Thank you and sorry for the trouble. I’m _Sana_ by the way, _Minatozaki Sana_ ”

“I’m Jeongyeon, nice to meet you”

“Did you just reveal your name?!” the demon asked with indescribable expression, completely baffled by the careless action of the white entity, Sana, who spouted her name with no sort of protection, “You do know your name shouldn’t be shared easily, right?”

Sana tilted her head in confusion, “We’re not supposed to?”

“Oh, dear _heavens_. Forget it, go to your human” the demon replied in a stressed manner gaining a pout from the said white being, “I shall get going then. See you around!” the angel waved before disappearing into nothingness.

“What’s with names?” Jeongyeon inquired.

Nayeon hummed not fully acknowledging the latter’s question. Upon the odd trivia that Nayeon gave the latter, Jeongyeon’s question got more frequent and completely unlike before that the short hair would take the silence as the alternative for her questions now the latter completely wants her questions answered. Nayeon is quite unsure if she should’ve told things about the supreme world to Jeongyeon or not.

“ _Nayeon_ , names” This includes the use of the demon’s name frequenting the lips of the human and it’s not that she doesn’t like being called by her birth name – it’s just that it makes her feel things she knows she shouldn’t be feeling.

She hissed, “What?”

“Names, what do they mean?” Jeongyeon asked, “Why it should be protected?”

The demon sighed, “None of your concern. Don’t worry–”

“ _You_ concern me, now tell me what is it?”

Seeing that the latter wouldn’t be taking any half ass answered from her, she lets out a defeated sigh, crossing her arms before replying, “Our names contains our memories, so if revealed it will bring out our names to whoever we speak it of – that is if we encountered the entity from our previous lives” Nayeon explained receiving a thoughtful nod from the human.

“Was she from your past life?”

The demon softly shakes her head in disapproval, “I suppose not”

While Jeongyeon nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear before tapping the demon’s shoulder, “Guess she is now in your current life”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the demon inquired.

“ _Just like me_ ”

“Just like you?”

“Yes”

\--

“Did you do well in your exams?”

Jeongyeon nodded her head before throwing the empty ice cream packet in the bin and stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodies. It’s been quite time since the tragedy of her life occurred – months have passed and with the help of the people around her, specifically her guardian demon. Jeongyeon was able to fix that rough patch of her life.

She’s quite still the introvert she is but goes out of her shell every now and then thanks to the help of Jihyo, and speaking of the devil – Jeongyeon felt a harsh impact on her back, sending her into her knee as she clutch painfully her lower back that was hit by Jihyo’s bag.

“You left me!” Jihyo hissed, hands on her hips while shooting glares towards the kneeling Jeongyeon. She groaned of pain while noticing another flying white being who wave apologetically to her, “I whispered to her not to hit you but her inner will is too strong” said the angel.

Jeongyeon stood up, rubbing her sore lower back, “You were taking too long in the office. What am I supposed to do? Stand like a sore thumb?” she rolled her eyes.

“You always stand like a sore thumb”

Nayeon snickered before letting out an approval hum, “She’s quite right”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes before shifting her attention to her best friend, “So why were you called?”

They resumed their walk and instead of Jihyo’s response – Sana’s response came interrupting in, “I think there was a transfer something or so the beard man mentioned and your bestie right over there is being tasked to guide her”

Jeongyeon softly nodded her head, “Was it a transfer student?”

“How’d you know?” Jihyo raised her eyebrow to which Jeongyeon only shrugged prompting to Jihyo to continue, “But yeah it is, a transfer student from Japan or so what I’ve been told. I’ll accompany her tomorrow, wanna hop on?”

“Sure, I’m afraid you might send her back to Japan” Jeongyeon shrugged and gained a slap from her arm to which she yelped while a giggle left both Jihyo and her angel’s lips – Nayeon only snickered upon witnessing the interaction.

Jeongyeon was finally getting her life back in one piece – not that great but at least it was a little bit better compared to the day she spent crying and secluding herself from everyone. She tried so hard to move on past from that point of her life. She tried so hard within all her might – that is why the sudden appearance of Chaeyoung’s angel, Mina, is vividly floating in front her eyes made the memories she was trying to bury to surface bits by bits.

There was a hint of apology to the way the angel is looking at her, giving her a gentle smile while Jeongyeon’s eyes holds the emotions of pain and longing – remembering her sister’s fragile body. She felt a hand softly opening her hand that is tightly clutching the sides of her table that her knuckles turned white due to the pressure.

“It’s okay. I’m here”

Her hands slowly relaxed and the fingers of Nayeon slipping within hers, cradling her hand softly while a concerned look was thrown by her from Jihyo, “Are you alright?” she softly nodded her head not forgetting to throw a soft smile towards Jihyo’s direction.

_She’s not alone._

_Chaeyoung is on a good place._

_Her friends are here._

_Nayeon is here._

She gave Nayeon’s hand a squeeze as she focused her attention back to the Japanese transfer student who seems to be struggling speaking Korean. Their eyes connected and she showed an encouraging smile to which seem to be have calmed down the latter and finally spoke its name.

“I’m _Hirai Momo_. Nice to meet you”

\--

“You’re back”

Mina nodded her head, side glancing the demon who had her eyes fixated at Jeongyeon and the other two who are currently eating lunch in one of the benches in the garden. Following the demon’s line of sight, a smile softly graces her lips, “How was she?”

“She cried a lot and didn’t go out to her room for quite some time. Then she slowly became better and as you can see; she’s doing well not until you appeared again” Nayeon tells her with no hint of remorse – plainly in tone of answering the angel’s inquiry.

“Her sister is doing well too, and kind of waiting for her. I told the small bean it’ll be quite some time but she insisted on staying so the angels up there let her” the angel tells her to which she nodded her head.

Nayeon knows there was something in the air – she is quite not sure what to name it but it’s there mingling in the unsaid words they have towards each other that both of them rather not address but they know too well that their decades of history need to earn some closure.

So Nayeon speaks.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The angel hummed in response, “Will it change anything if I did? It’s been decades, Nayeon”

She felt her throat constricting as she tries to articulate the messy line of thoughts in her head. She closed her eyes, releasing a defeated sigh that could hold various reasons and many unsaid sentiments that neither of them knows where to begin.

“Then, why did you apologize?” Nayeon tells her, “It’s been decades as you said. Then why?”

The angel’s eyes started to glisten as silence once again started to surge between them, none of the two entities wishing to utter anything. They are deeply aware of how deep their relationship goes that words could only sum few of their shared life, “An old friend deserves some sort of apology, don’t you think?” Mina asked, soft chuckle slipping past through her lips.

Nayeon forced out a smile, just quietly nodding her before letting out a scoff to go through, “Why am I here? Maybe an old friend deserves some answers too, don’t you think?” the demon let out through her gritted teeth – the anger in Nayeon’s eyes is too evident for one to ignore, “Why am being punished this way?”

“This is not a punishment” Mina said softly – eyes warmly bathing the raging orbs of Nayeon as another scoff was made, “Not? Then what is this?” there was a plea in the tone Nayeon used.

“You will see” Mina replied still bearing the heaviness she has from decades ago, “I’m sorry, Nayeon”

The demon shook her head in disapproval – realizing how her anger would really contribute to nothing she just hummed a response. The taste of agony is still in Nayeon’s mouth as she starts to remember the occurrences of what brought their friendly banter to this level of intimacy, “It wasn’t your fault. What happened to me wasn’t your bearing, but mine” Nayeon quietly replied.

“It was my job to guide you”

Nayeon eyes went back to Jeongyeon’s, quietly observing the short hair’s features, “Guide, but my decisions are on me” Nayeon tells the angel before a chuckle left her lips, “So, is this why I became a demon down there?”

Mina nodded her head quietly, side glancing the demon, “It was your decision”

“I see”

Mina feels like she could say more but she knows there was no sort of one that could be said to fix something that wasn’t wrecked to begin with. The angel is aware that the root of Nayeon’s underlying turmoil is the occurrence of events, “You said you wanted to be free”

“That was some stupid shit my younger self would definitely say” Nayeon tells her, a grin plastered in her face, “I’m not free right now, am I?”

“Free from guilt, I suppose? Though I agree you were too young back then to know the consequences of the choices you’ve taken” Mina agreed earning a punch on her arm while a laugh escaped Nayeon’s lips – another sigh before the demon asks, “What was I like back then?”

The angel hummed, “You were happy whenever you’re with _her_ ”

“With who?”

“Beats me” the angel shrugged, “Don’t you remember it?”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you know I only shared what you have with me not the relation of other people that had connection with my past life. Basic rule, angel” she uttered in a dissing tone to which earned her a giggle from the said white entity.

“That – You’re quite like that too, sassy and all” the angel sighed, “You were outgoing and very friendly to people and I suppose that’s the reason why you’re also hard to perceive” Mina side glanced the latter who had curiosity filled with her eyes, “You were _too_ happy you didn’t know how to be sad”

“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?”

“In the front of others at the very best” Mina answered, “And quite flawed at needing others when you’re at your breaking point. You’re surrounded by people yet you know in yourself you feel lonely” she smiled towards Nayeon who softly nodded her head.

“Angel, indeed” Nayeon replied, while Mina had the look of regrets in her eyes, “I wish you could’ve had a better guide” Mina tells her to which the demon shakes her head in disapproval.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” she threw a comforting gaze towards the white entity, “I’d still want you as my _guardian angel_ ”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely, _guardian_ ”


	5. Loyal Flower

“Why are we in the middle of nowhere?”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, ignoring the remark of the demon beside her as she continuously busy herself in trying to keep her balance as they walk towards the elevated side of the hill – they are currently on the countryside as Jeongyeon’s birthday is around the corner. Even without her parents’ direct words towards the short haired knows that her family is doing this mainly for her.

Chaeyoung’s death anniversary is few weeks away from now and she knows that her family wants to take it from to their minds for few weeks – not in the sense they want it to be forgotten but rather to relieve the traumatic experience Jeongyeon had gone through.

She felt a light jab from the demon’s wings to which she raised her eyebrow at, “Why are we walking?” Nayeon asked impatiently to which she shrugged in response, “You’re not exactly walking” Jeongyeon murmured subtly to refrain from gaining attention.

Nayeon dramatically rolled her eyes, “I know but I can lift you up and fly to your destination so we can get this over, like seriously” there was groaned before the older continued, “You’re exactly not refreshing to watch with all of that sweat”

“You find me hot, don’t you?” Jeongyeon snickered.

“I can give you specifics to what I find hot” Nayeon glared to which Jeongyeon only rolled her eyes – almost used to her demon’s empty threats which she learned through the months she’s been with the entity that Nayeon isn’t exactly the demon she seems to tell about herself.

Jeongyeon can rather be the whole proof of Nayeon’s contrary to what she’s been told in books because she is quite far from the heartless entity she’s been describe of. The short haired knows that too well with how soft spoken this demon beside her and the softest efforts Nayeon can muster in hopes to lift the younger’s devastated state upon the drastic occurrence of events in Jeongyeon’s life.

Jeongyeon is quite aware that if it wasn’t for Nayeon’s existence she wouldn’t find herself walking towards the destination of their resting house for this vacation. Her train of thoughts was cut short as she stopped her steps to regain her breathing – she noticed that her family had quite walked further away from her already.

_This is not cutting my physical capacity._

“I don’t find this hot just to specify” Nayeon mused to which prompted for Jeongyeon to throw her a conceding look, “Neither do I. I feel like it’s either my legs hate me or I’m dying right now” she mustered through her short breathes trying to bind the sun from hitting her eyes out.

_I’m dying._

Nayeon rolled her eyes hearing the dramatic response from the younger, “You just lack exercise and for someone who owns long legs you sure can walk a short distance”

“I do not want to hear that from someone who don’t walk” Jeongyeon tells the older with a hint of annoyance to which she only earned a chortle from the latter.

“Come on, walk. Hell’s pretty tiring compare to this”

Jeongyeon scoffed, not believing what her ears are hearing – _obviously no one can counter the underworld as the nasties place to go to_ , “That’s a pretty obvious narrative if you didn’t notice”

Nayeon can only sigh to the dramatic remarks of this human behind her. Throughout the time she spent with this human – she was able to discern the younger’s preferences and also slowly decipher the pages of Jeongyeon’s personality as a whole person. From this dramatics remarks to those smart ass comments and usual worry of Nayeon on the way this human addresses the divinity itself.

But overall, she knows very well how fragile this person is.

Not because of any named weakness but rather on how genuine Jeongyeon towards her concerns and love for others.

Nayeon found that alluring in all ways she can.

But she won’t tell the younger about that.

Instead she offers her hand to the tired human who glanced at her offered hand before those orbs – as always they have been, looked curiously and gently to the demon, before taking it and feeling the warmth of Jeongyeon’s invading her whole being while Jeongyeon, herself, felt secured and safe with this miniscule action of Nayeon.

As Jeongyeon have always felt towards the demon – the feeling of being assured and guide whenever one’s lost – she gave the hand a light squeeze as they continue their walk with intertwine hands and now the demon walking beside her.

Nayeon really contradicts the written books.

And Jeongyeon wouldn’t be the one to disagree on it.

\--

Faraway from the countryside that Jeongyeon and Nayeon is currently walking their feet of, the city of Seoul is always striving in liveliness quite contrary to the lonely house of Hirai residence where Hirai Momo resides inside her room lying quietly as if telling there was no occupant of the said woman’s room. However, the non-stop shouting of two adults is resonating adjacent to Momo’s room as if forgetting their child’s existence next door.

Momo continue to stare in the ceiling of her room with no sort of sound that even with her tears falling ceaselessly she continued to stay muted as if nothing is hurting her yet her insides are screaming for some sort of lifeline.

“This is stupid” she murmured quietly; eyes still fixated in the ceiling with her train of thoughts running about particularly nothing – her hope of distraction fails miserably as the voices next to her room reaches another level of octave.

While all of this painful sight isn’t exactly oblivious to no one as Mina floats beside this human, having a sort of recollection familiar to what she is seeing right now decades ago concerning a particular one she used to guide but failed to do so. Mina quietly took a sit beside the lying figure, her wings spreading softly as her index ghostly touch the cheeks of Momo.

“You’ll be okay” Mina gently murmured towards Momo, her hand now wiping the tears while cupping the cheeks of the latter – warm surging from her palm.

The glint in the eyes of Momo stays painful yet slowly reaches another level of ease as she spoke, “Are you here to fetch me?”

Mina froze fully gaining those painful eyes of Momo as if the human can fully see her, “I must be crazy” the angel murmured to herself, chuckling softly as she retracts her hand but failed to do so.

“Then we’re both crazy” Momo uttered, shakily clutching Mina’s hand while the angel herself stood rooted in her position, “you’re definitely not some sort of cosplayer, so what are you?”

“And you definitely should not be seeing me” Mina uttered in panic, retracking her whole self and using one of her gifts towards the human – to which is not allowed while Momo slowly drifted in her slumber.

_What is happening?_

Mina is definitely aware of the laws that entities like her and Nayeon should be following to which being seen by human’s naked eyes is forbidden in both sides – meaning that they are forbidden from revealing themselves even if they have the power to do so.

However, for every law, there is an exception to which the very example is Nayeon’s case.

But Mina is not an exception – she is normal as a white entity can be.

Thus, it gives her a train of thoughts why a human such as Momo can see her. Her frown can be seen gracing the angel’s beauty while as she is in deep thoughts failed to notice the time passing by and the moving body of her human.

““So, I am definitely not dreaming” Mina’s head snapped towards the hoarse voice while the angel is sure she heard few bones snapping in there but she’ll worry about it later. Mina cleared her throat, floating still, “no, you’re d–dreaming”

“And you’re responding” Momo quietly replied, “I was sure something different would be fetching me”

“Something different?”

“Not a halo and white wings for sure”

“Oh” Mina cleared her throat, “but I’m not here to fetch you. You’re still too young to be thinking about dying” Mina softly uttered, being aware of the healing wounds under Momo’s sleeves, the angel slowly went beside the latter with her eyes worriedly eyeing the wrists of the humans.

“But not too young to be enduring pain?”

Mina found her lips shut, remembering a familiar phrase that she heard by a certain someone. She firmly held the human’s painful orbs within hers, “how come you’re not freaked out by me?” Mina asked, diverting the topic.

“You definitely looked no sort of someone I should be freaking out” Momo replied in ponder, subconsciously pulling down her sleeves, “I already saw plenty of scary things I wish would not happen but they still did”

Mina hummed, gently taking Momo’s wrists, “may I?” Momo reluctantly nod while Mina softly cradled the latter’s wrist within her grasp, “pain, fear, madness – these are very things that causes human to grieve, however these are also the very things that makes us aware of things we need to cherish” Mina gently spoke while healing the wounds in Momo’s wrists.

“Wow” Momo uttered, “that sounds like from those cheap ass quote books”

Mina blinked, surprise masking her face while she stared at Momo’s unfazed one, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m not child who is in need of spooning”

“You are a child”

“In body of one yet I’m forced to act like an adult”

Mina stayed muted, still gently healing the wounds of Momo, “I’m sorry, did my wording rubbed you off?”

“Very much so” Momo answered.

A good minute of silence passed by and Momo’s wrist was healed, however, the scars remain embedded within the premises of Momo’s skin to which Mina had touch with her fingertips – ghosting the scarred skin, “your pain or traumas that exist within you is not your fault, however, it is your responsibility to heal from it”

“Why?”

“Because no one would do it for you” Mina gently reminded, “it is unfair to heal from something you did not cause but it is unfair as well to damage others because of these unresolved issues you carry”

“I’m not hurting anyone else” Momo answered timidly, her eyes glistening with the help of the moonlight, “that is something none of us knows. You have to help yourself” Mina gently hum, her wings opening slowly and cradling the frail body of the human.

“Cry it out, it helps the soul” Mina softly uttered while her eyes started to dart warily in the surrounding area, not liking the uneasiness that is creeping within her due to the sudden familiarity of these events that she experienced decades ago.

Something that quite left a scar to her that until today it continues to bleed.

She also did not like the feeling within her gut that something unspeakable might happen as things are being too unpredictable.

She did not like any of this – she must warn a certain devil.

\--

A grunt escaped Jeongyeon’s lips, while she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit room with the source of light coming from the window adjacent to her bed seeing the sitting Nayeon comfortably in it with the sunset gracing the latter’s body.

“Morning” she murmured, groggily padding towards Nayeon lone figure and unconsciously tucking her chin in Nayeon’s shoulder while the demon seems to have noticed the human’s consciousness already.   
Nayeon hummed in recognition, “Happy birthday”

Jeongyeon grinned, “Thanks”

“Wanna see the sun closer?”

“I prefer the moon” Jeongyeon chuckled, “and I might unintentionally give my parents a scare if they see me floating towards heaven”

Nayeon nodded her head, “Fair point”

“Though I’m sure the angels above would be pleased to see me” Jeongyeon grinned while the demon can only roll her eyes in displease before uttering, “I’m sure pride has a special level on hell”

Jeongyeon only let out a snort before distancing herself from the demon, and both of them easily noticed the disappointment feeling of the disappearance of the warmth one another had offered. But it did not only end with the feeling as Jeongyeon felt loneliness suddenly creeping on her as she watch the lone back of the demon basking in the sunlight.

“Nayeon?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ll be here with me, right?” the short haired quietly whispered, “Until I grow up, right?”

Hearing the odd remark from her human, Nayeon turned around seeing Jeongyeon’s eyes basking with something she cannot quite fathom, “yes, is there something wrong?”

Jeongyeon only shake her head, “just making sure, can you promise me?”

“About what?” Nayeon asked, looking straight at those worried orbs, she stretched her ash gray wings, softly cradling the human through her wings as she pulls Jeongyeon closer to her through it, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m not looking at you like anything” Jeongyeon murmured, avoiding the latter’s eyes, “you did not answer me though” the demon finds it peculiar the way the younger is acting with her so she pulls the human a little bit closer as Nayeon replied, “I did”

“But you did not promise”

“I’m literally to look after your whiny ass” Nayeon deadpanned, to which she only got a sigh from Jeongyeon, while the human still vividly looks frustrated from getting a vague response, “I promise” Nayeon uttered seeing the distressed expression.

Finally, slowly, the orbs of Jeongyeon’s eyes starts to lit as a smile replace her once distraught expression.

“I heard demons don’t go back at their words”

Nayeon let out a few grunts, “what kind of shit were you reading again?”

“Some goblin and demon pairing” Jeongyeon shrugged while Nayeon’s face were now holding a petrified expression as her wings covered her fragile body, “what kind of blasphemy is that?! Who wrote that shit? I’ll find that bastard and will create another level of hell just for him”

“Him?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Men are dumb” Nayeon shrugged.

“Now you’re generalizing”

“Now you’re dodging my question earlier”

\--

Truth to by her words, Nayeon did not leave Jeongyeon’s side, not even for a second while the latter’s celebration goes through with her family until even the party had finally died down and it was time to return to their respective room.

Jeongyeon was about to enter her room when she heard her sister calling, she stopped midway, “yes?”

“Here” Seungyeon passed her a messy wrapped box, “she did that month before the Christmas” there was a silence passing by as Seungyeon carefully treaded her sister reaction who looks longingly and painfully at the box.

“Thanks” she softly uttered, “really, thank you”

Seungyeon hugged her gently, patting her sister’s head carefully, “Happy birthday”

Jeongyeon nodded her head before finally settling her head within the premises of her room as she sits in her bed, meeting Nayeon in her previous position.

“I thought that was too private so I’d hop in earlier” the demon gently reasoned to which Jeongyeon nodded before waving off the small box that got a messy wrapper, “she says Chaeng did it month before Christmas”

Nayeon nodded her head, “do you want to open it or not?”

Jeongyeon nodded her head, carefully undoing the wrapper and opening a box, and upon seeing the gift her eyes glistened with tears as she cradles softly the item within her hands, “it was a flower” she whispered quietly.

The gift contained a withered a white bluebell while Jeongyeon’s tears starts to fall from her eyes while Nayeon flew over to the side of her human, wings cradling the latter gently, “this is me” Jeongyeon hummed, “Jeongyeon wasn’t really my birthed name, it was Kyungwan but I despite it because people teased me for it”

Nayeon grumbled silently, “can I give those a visit?”

“Definitely not” Jeongyeon chuckled while shaking her head before she touched the withered flower using her thumb, “So I changed my name into Jeongyeon in my third grade because I kinda liked the meaning of it”

“It means beautiful in Korean, right?” Nayeon asked to which Jeongyeon nodded her head to as she replied with the older, “It has another meaning you know, the unknown one to which I found later on”

“What is it?”

“Loyal flower” Jeongyeon hummed, “apparently it was Chaeng who told me that as she was reading a book about names and their meanings, then later on it was told in that book that the bluebell flower means loyalty”

Nayeon quietly listened, her fingertips gazing the flower, “sadly, the power bested on me can only bring disaster and not life”

“No one can bring life other than Him, not even angels you know” Jeongyeon chuckled.

The demon laughed along, “I can do this at least” Nayeon slowly freeze the withered flower in a shape of a flat circle making it look like a mini keychain, “won’t it get thawed?” Jeongyeon asked in a baffled manner touching the frozen flower who seem to be pricking her skin with coldness.

“It won’t. Unless I undo it myself then it’ll thaw like a normal ice”

Chuckling lightly, Jeongyeon turned around while looking fondly at her remembrance to both her demon and her late sister, “see, you keep life in unusual ways” muttered Jeongyeon gently meeting those expressive crimson orbs that seem to be glinting under the moonlight.

“Your eyes are really beautiful” Jeongyeon spoke in a hush, while Nayeon who felt the warmth engulfing her slowly retracted her wings in hopes to escape the younger (but failed to do so) – it is these moments in between where Nayeon finds herself distraught by Jeongyeon in a way she can’t put a name of.

The younger raised her hand, touching the pale skin of Nayeon while ghosting the shape of the demon’s eye, her fingertips sending things that is beyond a demon can comprehend, so Nayeon replied in the way she can, “do you plan to sell them somewhere?”

Jeongyeon chuckled on the remark, her thumb now gliding the demon’s cheekbone slowly to the cheeks, “no one would want a glaring eyes” the younger tried to humor but came off as a hush her eyes landing on the inviting lips of the demon – soaking in the color of blood, deeper than the latter’s crimson eyes.

“Please, they’d be glad” Nayeon whispered, looking at the same thing the human is looking at her. A chuckled escaped past through the premises of the younger’s lips, her thumb now gliding painfully slow through Nayeon’s lower lip, “mind naming who those ‘they’ are?” the younger replied, inching a little bit, much comfort for both of their personal space.

“Lots of people”

“Those are not names, or rather a name” Jeongyeon mused, her other fingers slowly trailing down the demon’s neck while her thumb kept in contact, “who would be glad?” Jeongyeon hummed, pulling Nayeon closer in where the gaps seem to be nonexistent.

“Do you really need one?” the demon asked to which the human hummed to, “Loyal Flower”

Very last words Nayeon spoke before she felt a gentle movement in her lips, her eyes closing in darkness as she matches the pace of the latter, her wings retreating but her hands on Jeongyeon’s neck tells otherwise.

Jeongyeon carefully treaded the lips of the demon as if it was a fragile thing, while her hands slowly settled in Nayeon’s waist while making the demon sit within the premises of her lap. She gently pulled the older for more contact while she gently pokes her tongue out asking for a permission to which was granted easily as she met Nayeon’s tongue.

The younger danced with the flesh gently, before sucking it and earning an explicit sound from the demon and felt a tight grip on her neck. She felt the movements speeding up a little but all of it was stopped when she felt the wet cheeks of the demon in her lap.

“Do I kiss that bad?!” Jeongyeon asked in panic, while Nayeon’s eyes held so much intensity boring holes through Jeongyeon’s.

“Why?” Nayeon’s broke voice came crushing Jeongyeon’s soul as she held the latter gently, “I’m s–sorry, did I kiss that really bad? I–I won’t do it again”

Nayeon stay muted, her hands cradling the cheeks of the younger, “Why of all people?” the demon asked before gently pulling the younger into a softer kiss – _while her head continue to be filled by her old memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been so busy :'(


End file.
